Reflex
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Para Sharpay, Ryan no es más que su sombra, casi su criado. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre han sido así.


**REFLEX**

Sharpay adora mirarse en el espejo.

Verse a sí misma reflejada es un placer máximo y especialmente sublime. Tiene espejos en su cuarto, en sus diversos bolsos, en los pasillos y en su, cada mes distinto, teléfono móvil. Incluso en la cara interior de la taquilla del instituto. Al mirarse ve la máxima expresión de la belleza y el carisma, del elitismo más refinado y la altivez más elegante. En sus ojos brilla la chispa de la astucia y el ansia de ser admirada.

Por eso en ocasiones la exaspera mirar el rostro de Ryan y descubrir que son tan semejantes y a la par tan diferentes.

Todos los familiares y conocidos de sus padres se sorprenden del parecido entre ambos, a pesar de ser gemelos de distinto sexo. El mismo profundo azul de los ojos, el mismo rubio intenso y los mismos andares y elegancia natos.

Pero Ryan es sorprendentemente vulnerable. Demasiado cándido y fácil de doblegar, absolutamente sugestionable por la ciega devoción que siente hacia ella. La obedece sin rechistar y no presenta aquel halo de inteligencia y poder que ella posee. Para Sharpay es como ver el lado débil y vulgar que hay en ella.

Ryan ha quedado reducido a un mero criado que mueve cielo y tierra a voluntad de sus caprichos. Un _buen chico_, como suelen decir sus padres, a quien no parece importarle estar eternamente a su sombra.

Naturalmente, las cosas no siempre han sido así. Una vez su relación con Ryan estuvo por encima del lujo y la imagen que quiere dar al mundo de sí misma.

Recuerda con absoluta claridad lo sucedido aquella lejana primavera, cuando ella tenía ocho años y Ryan fue ingresado en aquella clínica privada con una neumonía casi mortal. Por aquel entonces Sharpay aún conservaba gran parte de su infantil inocencia y aún no había adoptado la costumbre de considerarse el ser más importante del mundo. Simplemente era una niña cándida como la que más, y el pilar de su felicidad era su familia.

En aquella época aún compartía cuarto con su hermano y los intereses de ambos ya eran comunes. Dormían en camas gemelas, intercambiaban opiniones sobre el último conjunto compartido que les hubieran regalado sus padres y hacían sus pinitos con el micrófono en la mano. Se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche y leían revistas bajo las sábanas, a la luz de una linterna. Y aquella fatídica noche Ryan se había acostado con las mejillas sorprendentemente coloradas.

–¿Estás bien, Ryan? -sugirió Sharpay mientras se ponía unos calcetines de lana rosa- Estás un poco rojo.

–No es nada -se apresuró a mentir el niño mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas y le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Esa noche Sharpay le oyó toser varias veces y pensó que quizás estaba afónico por tanto cantar. Pero no le dieron mayor importancia. Sus padres no estaban en casa y por la mañana salieron a jugar al golf, ataviados con sus uniformes idénticos salvo la salvedad de ser femenino o masculino.

Ryan nunca había sido especialmente bueno, pero Sharpay empezó a pensar que algo iba mal cuando golpeó sin puntería alguna y metió la pelota en la arena con aquella torpeza extrema. La niña corrió hacia allí y masculló algo mientras miraba donde había quedado el pequeño objeto.

–Te va a costar sacarla de ahí, Ryan. ¿Qué te pasa hoy...? -se hizo oír.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, vio a su hermano tendido limpiamente sobre el césped demasiado cortado. Aquella imagen la horrorizó al instante, especialmente al recordar que hacía unos segundos estaba perfectamente, sonriéndole mientras sacaba su palo de golf del puñado que le tendía el _caddy_. Alarmada y llena de pánico, la niña corrió hasta su hermano y le zarandeó suavemente, pero el niño no mostró reacción alguna.

–¡Ryan...!

Sólo una hora más tarde, Sharpay lloraba desesperadamente contra la camisa de su padre mientras dos enfermeros empujaban la litera en la que yacía su gemelo, conectado a una máquina de respiración asistida. Los médicos hablaban de un caso mortal de neumonía y de las probabilidades de supervivencia, pero todas aquellas palabras escaseaban de sentido para Sharpay, que sentía casi físicamente el dolor de su hermano.

–No llores... Estoy bien... -susurraba Ryan de forma incoherente.

Su madre lloraba, su padre intentaba vanamente mantener el tipo y Sharpay sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una mitad de sí misma.

Fueron días angustiosos. No hacía más que llorar y preguntar por su hermano, pero las respuestas que sus padres le otorgaban eran evasivas y no lograban aclararle mucho las cosas. Desde su casa oía a veces hablar a alguno de los dos por teléfono de un modo lúgubre que no conseguía animarla para nada. No hacía más que temerse lo peor y esperaba que en cualquier momento recibirían una noticia mucho peor. Y ella era incapaz de mirar a la cama del lado y encontrarla vacía, y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo un día soleado de marzo, casi una semana después del incidente, los padres de Sharpay la llevaron a visitar a su hermano al hospital. Sólo permitían una visita cada vez, así que ella entró sola en el cuarto. Era un lugar que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, por la ausencia de color y aquel blanco pulquérrimo que entristecía cada rincón. Ryan estaba dormitando en su camilla, excepcionalmente pálido y bastante más delgado a como lo recordaba.

Sharpay no estaba acostumbrada a las emociones desagradables. Criada entre algodones todo eran risas y felicidad en su vida. Quizás aquel era el primer golpe importante a nivel emocional de toda su vida. Sólo supo que allí de pie y viéndole en aquel estado no pudo evitar prorrumpir en un llanto agudo e irregular. Por supuesto, oír llorar a su hermana era una de las pocas cosas que lograba quebrar el mundo idílico de Ryan. Parpadeó un par de veces y le dirigió una mirada de lo más cándida.

–¿Por qué lloras, Sharpay...?

La niña fue totalmente incapaz de mostrarse valiente y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, reconstruyendo a duras penas el lazo que se había debilitado en los últimos días.

–Eres una llorona... -sonrió Ryan, acariciándole las coletas rubias con cierta debilidad.

–¿Cómo estás, Ryan? -preguntó la niña entrecortadamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–Mejor, pero estoy muerto de hambre... -sonrió él, ladeando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Sharpay se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa tímida mientras se sentaba en la silla del lado de la camilla y cruzaba las manos sobre la sábana. Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, como la nueva televisión que su padre pretendía regalarles para su ya cercano cumpleaños. Olvidaron por un momento que Ryan estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital y rieron despreocupadamente como habían hecho hasta entonces. No obstante, fueron unos días que Sharpay jamás olvidaría.

Cuando los señores Evans entraron casi una hora después en el cuarto, portando buenas noticias, descubrieron a sus retoños profundamente dormidos, con las cabezas muy juntas e iguales expresiones de felicidad. Sus rostros casi idénticos resultaban de lo más dulces. Con cuidado de no despertarla, el señor Evans levantó entre sus brazos a Sharpay y se la llevó del cuarto.

Para cuando la niña despertó de varias horas de sueño, estaba en su gran y lujosa mansión, acostada en su cama de sábanas rosas, y Ryan dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sonrío apaciblemente y volvió a dormirse.

--

Pero ahora eso ya es historia. Sharpay coge su bolso rosa y sus gafas de sol y le pega un grito a Ryan desde la puerta de su habitación. El chico aparece en instantes, con alguna de sus muchas gorras, dispuesto a seguir sus pasos con una sonrisa obediente y gentil.

Mientras se retoca la melena rubia frente al espejo (uno de muchos), Sharpay Evans se permite que aquellos recuerdos infantiles desfilen ante sus ojos por un breve lapso como si fueran parte de una anciana película. Ahora lo ha dejado atrás y ya no es una niña inocente, sino una adolescente narcisista dispuesta a comerse el mundo a como dé lugar.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Sharpay no puede evitar sentir un cariño más que especial por Ryan. Después de todo, es su otra mitad.

Su reflejo en el espejo.


End file.
